Alignment
Alignment is an essential mechanic of Rogue Lineage, as it determines which classes you're able to become. Alignment represents the ideals of your character - though it does not dictate whether you are 'Good' or 'Evil'. Many heroes have chosen the freedom of chaos over the shackles of order, and many villains use order to subjugate. Chaotic and Orderly are inverse. If you jail someone, you gain approximately 2 orderly, and gain 6 more if they rot, totaling at about 8 orderly (subtracting current chaotic). If you were to kill someone, you gain 2 chaotic (or lose 2 orderly if you have any, and vise versa). If you kill someone who was targeted by the Master Assassin NPC, you gain 4 chaotic. Orderly * Order represents law and justice against corruption, slavery, and murder. * You gain orderly every time you jail someone, and more if they rot (Die whilst in jail). * You can gain order by completing certain quests, and by turning in Shriekers at the Monster Officer in Oresfall. * You can get Solan's Sword by getting a very large amount of orderly. * With Orderly, you will take less damage when getting Tomeless. * Orderly people can move through the translucent Orderly Barriers located in some special location and player spawns, and you won't take damage from Globus. * They cannot open the doors to the Secret Bar in Oresfall nor the door entering Vincent's Speakeasy from the outside. They will knock, but the door won't open. If a chaotic player throws or otherwise traps an orderly player inside these areas they can freely open the doors from inside regardless. Chaotic * Chaotic represents freedom, crime, individuality, and mass murder. * You gain chaotic every time you murder someone even if it's justified. * Some quests will give you Chaotic. * It is not recommended to attempt getting Tomeless as Chaotic, as you take much more damage when going into the white flames. (there may be a way to bypass this using a fire protection potion) * Chaotic people are tough enough to get into the salty spittoon and as such can open the chaotic-only doors which lead to the Secret Bar in Oresfall as well as the door leading to Vincent's Speakeasy. * Orderly Barriers are magically enchanted to knock back and harm chaotic players whom touch them, preventing them from entering areas blocked off by said barriers. * There is a glitch where chaotic players will occasionally get stuck inside the barrier when touching it and then get spat out on the other side during high server lag. This usually happens if you're on the wrong side of the barrier where chaotic players aren't supposed to be. If you spawned Orderly, but then went chaotic and died and ended up in a spawn closed off by an Orderly Barrier, unless the before mentioned glitch occurs you are entirely screwed and can never leave and must wipe or have someone (preferably a friend) who is orderly come knock you out and carry you out. * Faceless Ones and Dragon Sages can not use Shadowstep or Lightning Dash to teleport through orderly barriers. Khei In Khei, there are two new forms of alignment, separate to Order and Chaos. They represent the quality of your soul. Purity * Purity represents that which is divine. * It can be gained by completing Monster Hunting Quests, turning in monster parts (distrini eyes/big rocks) or by sacrificing yourself at Flagellant's Spire. Corruption * Corruption represents the corrupting influence of The Unknown. * It can be gained from the Shrine of Corruption in Baima's Well by buying (20 insight, worth half a sacrifice) or sacrificing other players (you can not get percent downs from sacrificing. Notes * Chaotic and Orderly are largely irrelevant in Khei, as classes in Khei require Purity and Corruption. * Uber Sigil's white flame charge deals extra damage to people who are Chaotic. * People can change their allignments, such as when some people max an orderly class they will go Chaotic instead. Category:Mechanics